Random nin drabble bin
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (Unconnected drabbles) Everything from missing nin to tailed beasts can be found within- with a good portion of crack pairings to fill in the blanks of course.
1. CSakuShi

**Cee X Sakura X Shisui**

* * *

><p>It all started with a mission to cloud.<p>

One faithful mission, and Shisui lost his much loved nickname, and the attentions of the girl he loved.

Well….maybe not all of her attention, but he was an Uchiha damn it, and they didn't share!

Glaring down into the slightly shorter nins eyes, Shisui felt his sharingan fighting to come to life, each self-assured look the blond shot him only riling the Konoha nin further.

Damn it, this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"So, Shisui-san….why the sudden urge to work with us today, hmm?" Shisui remained silent, watching Sakura wander further away as she searched the ground for the herb they'd been sent to collect.

Well, she'd been sent to collect it.

Him and the blond bastard just decided to tag along.

"Listen here you arrogant little shit." Shisui started, his usually composed demeanour cracking to pieces as the other mans eyes traced the pinkette's form in a very….suggestive way. "Stay away from Sakura, or I swear to god…"

The blond just smirked, one of his brows raising slightly in a taunting gesture.

"You'll what? Kill me and make Sakura sad? Oh, you really do care about her, don't you? I can see it in your cursed eyes Uchiha…how odd."

Red flickered across said Uchiha's gaze then, his Sharingan spinning to life with each word the younger man spoke.

"But I'll tell you this…" The cloud nin leaned forward slightly, his aura darkening as they both tensed in preparation for an attack. "I care for her too, and I won't let you win."

"I liked her first!" Shisui argued, his messy hair only becoming more ruffled as he ran an aggravated hand through it, trying to stop himself from lashing out.

And he had.

For years now, he'd liked the younger girl.

_Loved_ her even.

"A truly childish argument. If you '_liked her first'_, why haven't you made a move?"

Silence came from Shisui, no argument leaving his lips as thought after thought raced across his mind.

He _would_ have made a move.

He would have_ loved_ too.

But Uchiha law dictated that he present the appeal for an out of clan relationship first, and he really didn't want to put her through such scrutiny.

Not yet anyway.

_She wasn't ready for that yet._

"What, _cat got your tongue_?"

"Shut up. Just shut up, you have no _idea_ what you're talking about. I _love_ her, I love her so much and I won't let you take her away from me you bastard."

"Right back at you."

"_Shi_! Shi I found it!" Both men snapped their attention to the returning girl, responses at the tips of their tongues before noticing the other was also responding to the name.

Or nickname.

"Shisui, can you help me with it, I need to pack some more away."

The Uchiha's red gaze fixated on the shorter man for another moment, his scowl saying more than words ever could.

'_This isn't over. You won't take her from me.'_


	2. DeiSaku

**Deidara X Sakura**

* * *

><p>They weren't very far into their partnership of convenience- yet every time she proved her worth to him in some way or another, he couldn't help but stare.<p>

She was only a little younger than him, 5 years at the most, yet she looked so delicate compared to his scar ridden form.

His smirk to her smile, her soft skin to his rough and scarred, her kind eyes to his harsh.

_Her trust to his paranoia._

_Yes_, he was paranoid, but he_ had_ to be.

She wasn't the one wanted by more nations than she could count…_well,_ not yet anyway. With the way his half planned schemes seemed to drag her into things, she'd be just as hunted as him sooner or later.

He hadn't felt too badly about that in the beginning, but now that he was actually getting to know her, he felt a twinge of…_regret_ almost.

That was stupid though, he'd never regretted anything before, and he wasn't going to start now.

"Deidara, we need to stop. You haven't slept yet and you're low on chakra."

Yes, she made sense, she always did.

But that didn't mean he had to listen to her.

"No way, yeah."

"Deidara please, you're about to collapse. Just for a few hours at least, _please_."

He could see the care and concern in her eyes and wanted to scoff as she pleaded with him, openly worried about his state.

She really did have a soft heart, coming to _worry_ about a former enemy after nothing more than a few weeks.

"They'll find us."

"No they won't."

"And why the hell should I listen to you, yeah?"

"Because-" she looked him dead in the eye, the clay beneath their feet softening as he scowled at the clouds around them.

"-You can trust me."

He could.

He _knew_ he could.

She could keep him safe while he slept, keep watch and wake him before anything happened.

She was more than capable enough for that.

But he didn't get where he was today by listening to every little girl who smiled at him so prettily. Especially with their pink hair blowing wildly in the air- looking so reminiscent to his last masterpiece.

No…he didn't get here by doing that.

…

"5 hours."

"10."

"6, yeah."

"7, and you _have_ to eat the pills I made."

"…fucking _fine_, yeah." He grumbled, glaring at her from the corner of his eye while she grinned in triumph.

Why did she care?

How could she care?

Deidara had never met anyone like her before, and he didn't think he ever would again.


	3. IndraSaku

**Indra X Sakura**

* * *

><p>"Don't trust me."<p>

Because even he didn't trust himself anymore.

"Indra, what are-"

"Please."

It was the first time he'd ever said such a word to her, and while he may not be fond of asking for anything, getting her to promise this meant a lot.

To him.

To her.

_For_ her.

Because he honestly didn't trust himself anymore.

With anything.

Most importantly, he didn't trust himself near her.

"Indra, I'll always trust you, you've never done anything to show me otherwise. Why would you ask such a thing?" The pinkette questioned, watching him worriedly as they sat alone in a quiet part of the training grounds.

"_Because__…"_

_Because if she knew what ran through his mind each time he saw her, she'd be disgusted._

_Because if she saw the way he used to treat those around him, she'd leave._

"Because?"

_Because if she knew just how much her very presence affected his all, she'd have the power to destroy him with nothing more than a look._

"Sakura-san, I'm not a good person."

And he wasn't.

Never had been, never would be.

Even now, after being brought back by some shoddy attempt at a jutsu, he was far from the nicest person around.

"But you're good to _me_. You've always been good to me, I don't care about anything else…"

And for that reason, he actually cared what she thought of him, cared about how she viewed him and his actions.

"Just take my word for it Sakura-san. Don't trust me."

_'Because I don't trust myself- especially near you.'_

_He'd always had a habit of ruining anything good for him with his greed, he just prayed she wouldn't fall to the same fate._


	4. ItaSaku

**Itachi X Sakura**

* * *

><p>"Sakura, what have you done?!"<p>

"Itachi…Itachi please!"

He grasped her hands tightly in his own, pulling her from the old building without a second thought to the blood staining her form.

"You shouldn't have Sakura, they'll find you and kill you- you should have just left it to me!"

"I _did it_ for you!"

He froze at that, chancing a quick glance back into her tear filled eyes as he continued to hurry her along, keeping the both of them out of sight and shielding her form with his own.

No one was allowed to see her like this.

No one would speak a word of it if they knew what was good for them.

_No evidence could exist._

_He'd keep her safe._

"Itachi-" "Quiet!" His body plastered against her own, his cloak hiding them both from view as a chakra signature neared.

ANBU.

Most likely going to investigate.

Thinking quickly, Itachi created a clone to take his place and appeared before the unsuspecting man before he even had time to think.

A flash of a red and black cloak.

A glimpse of his Sharingan- and the man was gone.

_Not to wake up until such a time as Sakura was safely far away- with no evidence to tie her to this crime._

"Itachi…Itachi please, _just stop_. If they catch me, you'll be free, just like I planned."

"No."

"But-"

"_No._ Don't be naive Sakura, you should know better by now." He dismissed his clone and scooped her into his arms, his heavy cloak shielding her from view as he made to the rooftops, quickly leaving the area. "They've seen me now, they'll assume this was me again. You're safe, you'll stay safe, and you will _NOT _try something like this again."

"…Why…? _Why do you always do this?_"

"Because I'd do anything for you, even if it means damning myself further."

"…"


	5. KakuSaku

**Kakuzu X Sakura**

* * *

><p>She needed to hear it, to understand, but no matter how many time he repeated himself-<p>

"Yes it does."

-She just wouldn't listen.

"Sakura…" He sighed out, arms constricting around her as he pulled her closer, one hand absentmindedly running through her hair as she let out another pitiful sound.

"Kakuzu, I know. I know you're trying to help, but it's just so hard…"

He knew it was, of course he knew.

But to see her break down like this, after dealing with everything else thrown her way, he just…couldn't.

_Couldn't take it._

_Couldn't grasp why he actually cared._

_Couldn't understand why she'd made such a big impact in his seemingly monotone life._

"It's true though, and you need to listen to me. It wasn't your fault, it was theirs. They shouldn't have even considered such an option in the first place, especially with you being on the mission."

"Kakuzu…" He could hear her tearing up again, and he found his face falling into a glare, his anger at the ones responsible for her state getting the best of him.

"What happened doesn't change anything."

"But I'm a monster Kakuzu, a freak. Who could love me now? I'm just…The scars are…."

"I could."

Her breath caught in her throat, and he could feel her pulse beginning to race under his hand.

"_I_ could love you."

"…Kakuzu- I-"

"Scars are…They don't make you…You I suppose. You'll always be that annoying little medic who needs money for supplies she'll never use. You'll always be that pain in my side, or my wallet, whenever you enter a room."

She tensed against him slightly, but he continued on.

"You'll always have that smile that makes my hearts race, even when it means you're trying to con me into something. And you'll always have those lovely eyes…That pink hair…Scars don't make you any different Sakura." He let out a sigh again, his eyes falling closed as he waited for her rejection, her disgust at his mere suggestion of liking her.

Just like everyone else.

But instead, he found his mask falling down, soft lips caressing his cheek as his eyes snapped open to see her lightly flustered face.

"Thank you."

That smile he loved came to her face for the first time in weeks, and his eyes softened at the sight.

"I could like you too…even if you are a penny pinching pain in my ass."


	6. ItaSaku 2

**Itachi X Sakura**

* * *

><p>He knew it was a game.<p>

A stupid game his younger brothers team just had to play each time they got together.

But damn it all, just hearing her whisper the words to him like that…

_He just wanted to assure her that, no, she hadn't, and he'd be more than ready to show her a thing or two if she wished._

But it was _just_ a game.

Just a stupid game- one that had even Shisui red in the face while the three younger nin all laughed it off.

"I popped your cherry Itachi!"

…_Damn it…_

When asked how they'd come up with such a game, all the four would do was point to their sensei- his ever present book saying more than words ever could.

Perverted sensei…perverted students…Itachi really didn't have much faith in the future of the village, especially if things continued on like this.

"HA! I got yours too Shisui!"

All his cousin did was blush harder, stuttering out an excuse to leave as he awkwardly shuffled out of the room, ignoring the snickers from the younger nin as the tossed the small red fruit between themselves.

They knew exactly what they were dong, and they were having more than a little fun while doing it.

"I told you I could get at least one of them!"

"Damn it Sakura, you always win!"

"Huh, what can I say, it's a skill."

"Hn." Itachi added as they turned to him with innocent looks.

Innocent his ass, he blamed Kakashi for this.

And the look he shot the older man said as much.

"Now now, no need to get riled up kiddo. They're just playing around, aren't you?"

Agreements and nods from all present- and did Sai really just bat his eyes at him?

"I'm leaving."

"Yeah yeah- teme, your brother is no fun-OH MY GOD! Sakura, its Genma! Think you can get him again?!"

"This'll be the third time today…I don't know Naruto, think he'll fall for ittTTAHHH!" Reaching out and pulling the girl to him, Itachi raised a brow down at her confused face.

"I do believe you promised me a training session if I played your little game."

"…Damn it. Sasuke, your brother is no fun."

Oh, he was fun alright…and he'd have to make time to show her exactly that.

If they were playing a game like this, it was only fair he got a turn in the teasing.


	7. ItaSaku 3

**Itachi X Sakura**

* * *

><p>"Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you…?" the Uchiha questioned, his voice breaking the silence surrounding them.<p>

He often pondered such things in the dead of night, his sleepless evenings filled with thoughts he'd usually never voice out loud for fear of people's reactions.

But this time…this time it was different.

It was just her aura, her seemingly ever present '_Just-talk-to-me-I'll-understand' _disposition.

Itachi could voice anything to her without fear of rejection, and he was coming to love that.

The older pink haired teen looked to him as he shrugged on his ANBU mask again, his red eyes avoiding her green as she silently considered his question.

This was what he liked about her.

She never jumped to conclusions, she always gave anything he asked consideration and thought.

"…Yes…yes I have considered such things before Itachi-san." She quietly replied, her voice little more than a whisper as she scribbled away on a sheet of paper, the medical terms and phrases seeming to blend into one large cluster as she signed off on the bottom.

"But the thing you have to remember is this," She leaned forward, her face falling into a soft smile as she playfully ruffled his hair, the silence in the hospital around them making her whisper seem all the more ominous as the late night air travelled in through the nearby open window. "No matter what happens, no matter what you do or have to do- the world needs you. You were born for a reason, and no matter how dark things may seem at one point or another, you just need to find a shred of light to hold onto."

"A shred of…light?"

"The one thing that makes it all worth it. That one thing that makes you smile more than anything else."

He blinked slowly behind his mask, readjusting his armour before making his way to the dark window.

"…Do you have one? A shred of light?"

"…I…I suppose I do."

Her voice still a whisper, and her smile still just as soft and reassuring as before, she motioned it was okay for him to leave.

And usually he would without a second thought, but today…today was different.

He didn't have much longer left in the village after all.

"Would you like to train with me tomorrow afternoon?"

He might as well make the most of what little time he had left, and teasing the confusing older medic had always been his favourite pastime.

"Itachi-san, we both know you'll win."

"Are you scared Sakura-_senpai_?"

"…I'm only two months older than you, you brat. Consider tomorrow's ass kicking as payback for that comment!"

Yes…He really did love teasing her, in his own way of course. Her pouts and temper amusing him to no end, no matter how dark his future was currently looking.


	8. KisaSaku

**Kisame X Sakura**

* * *

><p>"Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them."<p>

He remembered hearing those words before, falling from her mouth in a harsh whisper as she fought to keep her tears at bay.

She'd looked so sad, so hurt by the world as she fought to ignore the stares everyone in the small town seemed to give her.

She'd been young at the time, 15 at the most.

15, and already ridiculed by those around her as she fought to do her best.

A simple henge and he was walking beside her, his cloak now a black jacket, his skin just as tan as her blond haired teammates.

And the sideways look he gave those they passed almost sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

But she wasn't afraid.

No, he didn't see a single sliver of fear pass through her eyes as she looked over to him, her face speaking only of curiosity and weariness.

"Who're you? What do you want?"

"No one special kid, just passing through and saw the civvies being asses again."

"…Again?"

"Let me guess- they hired you for a job then criticised everything you did. Did they refuse to pay again?"

She fell silent at that, her throat moving as she swallowed and looked away from his tall figure.

"They…they hired me to heal someone. They never told me it was an older man who was dying of age though. There wasn't anything I could do but they just-"

"I understand kid."

She froze for a second, but he was sure the look he gave her was enough.

"What…?"

"I understand."

He grinned down at her then, one of his hands leaving his pockets to ruffle her hair playfully, her shocked green eyes burrowing into his mind in an instant- and they'd stay there for months, haunting his every step.

"But hey, you did the best you could. You can't always fight off death, and I'm sure the guy had a happy long life with his family and all that bullshit."

His hand left her head, and he turned to leave, his last words floating back to her as he walked out of sight.

"But don't ever listen to them. You did your best kid, and that's all they can ever ask of you."

Kisame wasn't particularly sure why he'd done what he did that day, and despite the disapproving looks Itachi shot him the entire way back to base, he actually felt…happy.

It wasn't until years later that he saw the pink haired girl again, and he had no idea just how much his words had affected her- shaped her into the woman she was.


	9. KyuuSaku

**Kurama (Kyuubi) X Sakura**

* * *

><p>Some cruel twist of fate…<p>

Yeah, that's all this was.

A joke…some unfunny prank Naruto pulled to mess with her again…

It was the only way she could reason- the only way she could convince herself not to scream as the man laying on her bed gave another drawn out and exaggerated yawn.

_It was just a joke._

Naruto and his henged clones again.

"Not that it's any of my business, but you've been staring at me for the past 15 minute's brat."

"…"

"In other words," His red eyes zoned in on her, her breath catching in her throat as he ran a lazy hand through his long, wild orange hair. "Cut it the fuck out."

No…just a prank.

_Just a prank._

"Oi, kid, I know you're not as dumb as the boy, so why aren't you listening?!"

_Tails…9 of them…_

All swaying behind him as he lounged on his tan stomach…head propped up in his hands as his pants continued to hang low on his hips.

"Oh…fuck me…."

His gaze sharpened, and a taunting smirk flickered to life on his lips, dangerous glimpses of his sharpened teeth making her shiver in fear.

"Really? If that's what's been bothering you, we could get too it right now. You _have_ always had that spark to you, so I suppose it wouldn't be that demeaning for me."

"Naruto…he put you up to this, didn't he?" She questioned, ignoring his proposition and fighting back a blush as he chuckled deeply.

"Now now, the kid doesn't have his fingers in _every_ little thing that goes on around here."

"But he _did_ do something, didn't he? He did something stupid, and poof! You're out. Here. In my fucking bed."

"…" he paused for a moment, considering her words, before rolling over and sprawling out on his back, one leg folded over the other as he looked to her with a raised brow. "Well, you're not wrong."

"_I'll kill him."_

"Feisty, I like it."

"You have got to be joking!" She seethed, ignoring his laughter as she turned to leave, brushing off the demon in her bed as he seemed to pout as her attention shifted to something else. "_I'll kill him_. I'll kill him, _bring him back_, and do it all over again!"

"Ahh…I knew I tolerated you for a reason kid!" An arm wrapped around her shoulders, a hot body pressed tightly against her back- so warm, almost burning as the tattoos covering his arms came into her line of sight again. "But let's talk a little first, there are a few things we need to speak about my _pretty little treasure. Let's talk about a bet, a stupid blond brat- and the things he put up for stakes before losing._"


	10. MinaSaku

**Minato X Sakura**

* * *

><p>She'd been everywhere- everywhere there was to go, yet his arms always felt like unexplored land.<p>

Like she wasn't meant to be there.

_Taboo._

Out of everything she'd done- in the name of love, in the name of her village, for friendship or hate…

This was the only thing that made her feel uneasy.

Because she _loved_ him.

She loved him so much it hurt.

And she'd _never_ be able to keep him.

_Sakura knew exactly how this story would end. _

"It's okay Sakura."

_It wasn't._

"Even if you go back home, back to your time, I'll wait."

_No, he wouldn't._

"It's only 19 years, right?"

_19 years. 19 years for him to fall in love with somebody else. To have a child and forget about her-just like she'd warned him about._

"In 19 years…I'll be waiting for you."

_No…no he wouldn't be._

"Right here, so that we can be together."

_No, they couldn't be._

"I'll always be yours, just like you'll always be mine Sakura."

_He wasn't_

_He'd never be hers._

_He belonged to Naruto's mother…to the love of his life._

"I love you Sakura…I love you so much it hurts sometimes. Do you really have to leave?"

"Yes….I'm sorry."

_Sorry for __everything._

_For falling in love with you._

_For wasting your time._

_For making you think we could have something that would never break our hearts in the end._

_…or break hers at least._

_He'd forget her eventually._

"It's okay Sakura, you didn't mean for this to happen."

_No, no she hadn't._

_She never meant to fall in love._

"Time means nothing to me."

_Time meant __everything._

"I'll wait for you. I'll wait till the end of time itself if I have to."

_Please…._

_Don't make promises…._

_She knew he wouldn't keep them._

"I love you Minato. I love you so much." Her arms wrapped around him, savouring the feeling she knew would never be again.

Just….just one last time.

"I love you too Sakura. 19 years, right? 19 years, and I'll be right here, right here to kiss you hello and welcome you back, I swear."

'_I Love you'_ She'd never forget him saying that. The tone of his voice, the way he smiled or blushed- the way he held her.

A flash of light- one last look into his tear filled blue eyes, and she was gone.

Only to wake up looking into Naruto's.

_She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up…_

_She knew this would happen in the end._

"Sakura…Sakura, my dad…."

The pinkette froze in place, her eyes squeezing shut as she folded in on herself and sobbed.

_Gods…what had she done?_

_He was her best friends father!_

"He told me to say…he told me to tell you he was _sorry_."

_He didn't need to be sorry…._

"That he still loves you more than _anything_, _anyone_."

"_Naruto_…I…"

"He loves you so much Sakura…he still does- still did when I spoke to him during the attack." her best friend looked at her solemnly, his eyes filled with regret as he pulled her into a tight hug, both strangling back sobs as they held each other. "And he's so sorry for dying before he could meet you again!"

She knew this was the ending to their story, _so why did it still hurt so much?_


	11. ObiSaku

**Obito X Sakura**

* * *

><p>"Obito Uchiha, I swear to god…." Sakura drawled out, watching the older man duck away from another of her attacks. "If you don't start taking this seriously, I'll do something drastic!"<p>

"Awww, but Sakura-chan, you know I love it when you get like this~." The man pouted, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as she tried to pin him in place, his secret crush's body pressed tightly against his own.

He was across the field in the blink of an eye.

"GOD DAMN IT OBITO! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" He could see the anger in her eyes, and he knew she was frustrated with him. But he just couldn't stand the thought of hurting her, of hitting her…

After what they went through in the war, he was just glad she could even look at him without cowering away like the others.

She accepted him, and maybe that was why he found it so hard to do anything like this?

Well…that and the fact that she did look rather cute all flustered and panting.

Who wouldn't want to stand back and enjoy the view?

"But Sakuraaaa~ I don't want to hurt you…." He pouted, dropping the serious and tense persona he was so used to holding around others.

"I can heal myself just fine!"

"But…" He watched as she dropped her stance, her face dropping into an expression of regret and sadness.

He would have believed he'd upset her too, if it wasn't for that glint in her eyes.

That very faint '_Well-I-did-warn-you~_' edge that had his back tensing in preparation of attack.

"Yo~, what are my two favourite people doing down here?"

Kakashi…

"_OBITO UCHIHA!"_

Oh no…

"Ohhh…did you annoy little Sakura again Obito? I thought you knew better by-"

"_I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!"_

Silence.

And eerie, dread filled silence, one that didn't even budge as he sputtered out denials of never even _kissing_ her before!

No noise came…and then he heard it.

That tell-tale barking of dog nin.

"DAMN IT KAKASHI, I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH YOUR STUDENT!"

"Oh, I know that." The man's voice dropped lower, so only he could hear as the pinkette _cackled_ in glee across the field. "But Naruto and Sai don't. Oh, you do know they were hanging around here too, right?"

Obito broke into a cold sweat the second he registered the two very angry chakra signatures heading his way, and he had to admire the pinkette for her genius.


	12. MinaSaku 2

**Minato X Sakura**

* * *

><p>They'd been young when she said it, not fully understanding, yet not caring in the least.<p>

"Kiss me, I _dare_ you."

It was just a simple dare, a game between children.

_Yet it shaped his entire life._

He'd been too scared to do it then, laughing nervously and running away instead.

But the dare never left his mind.

A year later, and he still couldn't look at her without blushing.

2 years, and he began to wonder what it'd be like if he had kissed her.

3 years later, and he really wished he'd just done it. He couldn't even be in the same room as her for too long now, his young mind overwhelmed with the idea of touching her in such an intimate way.

4 years and they'd graduated, unfortunately being assigned to different teams.

_He really wished she was on his team, he missed his pink haired best friend during missions._

5 years later, and he began to fret.

_What if someone stole his dare?_

_What if someone kissed her before he got the chance too?_

_…what if she fell in love with someone?_

6 years and he was 14, his body and mind noticing her all the more.

_Her smile, her voice, the way she ran to meet him each morning so he could walk her to her team's meeting spot._

_She was…_

7 years, and he knew.

_She was beautiful._

_She was kind._

_She was everything he'd ever wanted, ever needed._

_And he still had a dare to do._

8 years.

8 long years, and he began to notice others looking at her as well.

_The Inuzuka on her team, the Hyuuga she liked to talk to on the way home each night…_

_Hell, even that weird Might kid noticed the way she was 'blooming with youth'._

_He…he didn't like it._

_He didn't want one of them to take his best friend away._

9 years since that fateful dare, the one still haunting his mind, and he was frantic with realisation.

_He loved her!_

_He loved his best friend and he didn't know what to do about it._

_He just wanted to pull her close, hold her tightly, and whisper all his regrets for only her to hear._

_To kiss those lips that'd taunted him for years, to feel her against him as she whispered his name in that tone that always drove him crazy._

And on the 10th year, that's exactly what he did.

"S-_Sakura_…" He pulled away from the shocked girl, panting harshly as he licked his wet lips, tasting her on them as he looked at her through hooded eyes. "Sakura…I love you. I love you so much."

She was silent for a moment, her pink hair ruffled and tangled around his fingers as he held her close, his body shielding her from view as he pinned her to the ground.

And there is was, that smile he treasured more than life itself.

_"Took you long enough."_


	13. OroSaku

**Orochimaru X Sakura**

* * *

><p>"Didn't you see what I did?!" The young boy fumed, looking at the older girl as she lazily flipped another page in her book.<p>

"Yep, very nice. Work on your form though." She drawled out, her eye twitching as his white haired teammate made another crude remark about his blond sensei.

"Naruto, if he makes one more crack about my hair, I'm kicking him into Suna without a second thought." She warned, the blond sweat dropping slightly as he ushered Jiraiya and Tsunade away to train some more.

"But I did it perfectly this time, I didn't even waste chakra like before!" he protested once they were gone, only to hear her sigh and lower her book, her green eyes zeroing in on his form as he demonstrated.

"Very close kid, but you need to lower your arms slightly, they have a clear shot at your middle and sides otherwise. Also, no matter how odd it feels, you need to get lower. Bend your knees more, and be sure to keep your body angled."

Nodding with each piece of advice she gave, Orochimaru had to respect her skill.

She was good, _very _good.

Smart, strong, and loyal to a fault.

Her only downfall was her temper, but she'd kept it in check lately.

Yes, she had his respect, even if she was only a few years older than him.

"Yes, just like that. Perfect. Now, when I say go, I want you to strike out at the target, okay? Flow through the movements and be sure not to hesitate at any point. You'll harm yourself if you do."

Doing exactly as she said, he waited for her signal.

"Begin."

A strike to the left.

One to the right.

Three to points in the middle.

An down to the-

"GOD DAMN IT- GET BACK HERE YOU WHITE HAIRED BRAT!"

-He hesitated.

He hesitated, and the pain that coursed through his body drove him to let out a muffled yell.

His eyes blurred for a moment, and the pain was gone. All he could see was pink, all he could smell was strawberries, and all he could feel was her soothing chakra running violently across his body.

"Damn it. Sorry kid, Naruto can't listen sometimes, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Her hands found his pale face, and he had to fight to keep his blush from showing.

It wasn't very often he actually saw her care about something other than her teammate….and to have her look at him like that, with such care and worry made his heart stutter in his chest.

Odd.

_Very odd._

"You sure?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Alright, how about we take a break and go torment the idiots, I feel the need for a little revenge."

Yes, she was very…_nice_.

He actually found he liked it.


	14. PeinSaku

**Pein X Sakura (Sibling bond)**

* * *

><p>"I'm not cut out for this." Pein mumbled as he cradled the sleeping child to his chest, his ringed eyes softening as he watched her hands grasp his shirt tightly.<p>

Probably afraid he'd leave like everyone else.

Holding her form tightly as he made his way down the hall, Pein watched her sleeping face, his lips tugging upwards slightly as she mumbled nonsense again.

Just like she used to.

Just like before…_Yahiko._

With Konan on a mission and only a few members left scattered around the base, Pein was in a position he'd never been in before. Yes, he'd always taken care of his younger sister, and yes, he loved her more than anything else in this miserable world.

He just didn't know if he was the right person to raise her though.

If he was worthy to be looked at with such love and awe her green eyes always held.

Yes, the world was horrible and he would never trust another to be near her, but even he had been tainted by events out of his control.

And if she stayed with him, _surely_ she would be too.

But he _couldn't_ let her go, he could _never_ leave her.

_He may not be cut out for this-_

"…Nagato…" Het tiny voice mumbled as she burrowed deeper into his hold.

_-But he'd do everything in his power to keep her safe._

_Happy._

_By his side where she belonged._

_Because it seemed that even a god could be selfish every once in a while._


	15. SaiSaku

**Sai X Sakura**

* * *

><p>"That's an…interesting outfit…" Kakashi drawled out as he watched the flustered pinkette rush into the field, panting and out of breath as she tried to adjust to her recently purchased weights.<p>

"What are you- SAKURA-CHAN! What are you wearing?!" Naruto exclaimed, catching sight of the pinkette as she came into his field of view.

"The same thing I always do Naruto, now shut up and get ready, I'm all pumped to spar today!" Sakura smiled over at him, her grin falling slowly as both men continued to stare at her, an oddly suspicious blush peeking out from under her sensei's mask.

"What? What are you-"

And then she looked down.

Oh…well that explained why her shirt had felt so breezy today.

"Sakura…why are you wearing Sai's shirt?" Naruto, oh sweet naive Naruto- he never caught the blush on her cheeks as she snatched at the hem of the shirt, pulling it so it covered more than just the bottom of her breasts.

"Oh…oh no…." She muttered, her face flushed and her eyes frantic, especially when a pale arm wound around her shoulders and an all too familiar form settled against her side.

"She's wearing it because we had sex today."

"SAI! God damn it, you can't just say things like-"

And then she looked at _him_.

And the red shirt he was wearing, the fabric stretching and pulled much too tight as the zipper looked ready to bust apart.

"Hello dear, good morning."

Cue the slightly more relaxed smile he saved for her alone.

"Sai….Sai why are you wearing my shirt…?"

"Oh, I read about it in one of my books. It's considered cute, or even fun to wear your partner's shirts after sex. A bonding experience if you will, and after I saw you partaking in it, I decided to give it a go as well. I have to say, you do look a lot more attractive in my shirt- would you mind wearing it more often?"

_She was never letting him sleep over before training again._


	16. SaiSakuGaa

**Sai X Sakura X Gaara**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna be sick." She muttered as she put a hand over her mouth, trying to block out the smell of ramen around her.<p>

She knew she wasn't feeling well earlier, why did she even bother to come if this was bound to set her off again?!

Worried green eyes stared back into her own, and the Kazekage offered her a pitying smile.

Ah.

Yes.

_That's why._

A small shove and he was replaced by her teammate, his normal smile slightly larger as he looked at the red hear from the corner of his eye.

_That too…_

"I'll take her home, you can continue your evening with Naruto, Kazekage-sama." Oh Sai…did you have to do this all the time?

"No it's quite alright, I'll walk her home, I was the one who made her promise to come after all." The red head insisted, his eyes falling into a light glare as the pale man continued to smile at him unnervingly.

"No, I'm her teammate. It wouldn't be right for me to let a strange man escort her home while she's in a vulnerable condition."

"Strange man?…"

"Yes, you are very strange. Quite the freak if I may-"

"Shut up. You can both walk me home, just _shut up_."

Gaara was quick to nod, his concern palpable as he placed a hand on her arm, gently helping her out the door.

It was only a few second before Sai's was mirroring his position.

"Sakura, are you sure you want him of all people knowing where you live?"

"Me of all people? I'm the Kazekage-"

"Obviously. Are you touched in the head?"

"..What?…" Gaara began, his anger building as Sakura just closed her eyes and ignored them both.

"Touched in the head? Sakura-_chan_ said it was rude to call people retarded and-"

"Yes, it is rude to do so. I bet Sakura-_chan_ has to explain things like that fairly often with you."

"That's Haruno-san to you."

"I really don't think that's your call teme."

"Oh, are we name calling now? I bet your dick is even smaller than Naruto's."

"…guys…"

"Oh please, are you really that childish?"

"_Guys?"_

"Ah, condescending attitude now. You are very predictable, are you sure you're not simple?"

With a sigh, Sakura slowed to a stop, both men continuing on down the road without noticing her absence at all.

Yeah…she always had to play mediator for the two of them, and funnily enough, they only acted like that around her.

Shaking her head and walking to her door slowly, she wondered how long it's take them to realize they'd passed her house.

Or how long it's take them to realize she'd slipped away again.

"Goodnight you too, don't fight too much."

It wasn't until much later that night she awoke, her pale teammate sleeping in her bed beside her without a care in the world.

"SAI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"


	17. SasoSaku

**Sasori X Sakura**

* * *

><p>Her hands were growing cold, but that didn't stop him from trying as her held her body tightly against his own, her head tucked under his chin as he tried to shelter her with his very being.<p>

It was just so cold.

_Too cold._

"Look at me- just breathe okay?" He pulled back slightly and angled her face towards his own, looking down at her through his troubled eyes.

It was times like this he wished his body was fake again.

If it was, then he'd be able to warm her up so much faster- he wouldn't have to waste so much chakra keeping puppets out to barricade the little opening to their hideaway.

"Sa-Sasori-" Her lips trembled, tinted blue as her body fought to stay awake.

She looked so cold.

"Shhh, hey, I told you it'd be okay. It _will_ be. It will, I promise."

Her hands fisted in his shirt, pulling herself closer to him as she sat between his legs.

So close, he could feel what little body heat she had seeping into his own empty form, both freezing slowly as the snow outside continued to fall.

It wasn't their fault, they didn't deserve this.

All they wanted was peace, for the fighting to stop.

His arms wrapped around her, her sigh of content making his heart shudder as she nuzzled into his neck.

Her breath was warm.

So warm.

"Saso-ri…fire?"

"Can't- they might be nearby still."

She nodded faintly against him and he swore he felt her lips brush his skin.

He couldn't help the delighted shudder that went through his body.

Or the heat that bloomed in his chest…

"Sakura…."

One of his hands left her and moved her head again, her face looking questioningly up to his own as he let out a shaking sigh.

"Sakura…let me…"

His face leaned closer to her own, and he felt her hot breath lap against his skin teasingly as she let out a quiet gasp.

_"Let me warm you up…"_

His lips brushed hers, and he swore he'd never felt anything like it before.

So soft, like strawberry flavoured silk…

Her hands clenched in his shirt again, and he felt the faintest smile against his mouth.


	18. ShiSaku

**Shisui X Sakura**

* * *

><p>He could see the relief in her tear filled eyes the second he limped through the gate with Itachi's help.<p>

Her eyes, the bright orbs he loved so much, pretty much sang out her happiness as she launched herself at him and sobbed.

He'd always had a feeling she knew things, things she couldn't possibly have a clue about.

And this was his proof.

His wounded body protested, yet he ignored it as he wound his arms around her and held her close, his face disappearing in her cotton candy coloured hair as he let out a shuddering breath.

So close…

_He was so close to almost not making it back…_

The only thing that drove him forward was her teary 'I'll miss you' before he left.

Shisui never wanted to make her cry, never wanted to be the cause of his loves tears, yet here he was upsetting her all over again.

"It's okay Sakura."

She just sobbed harder, her body shaking against his own as he felt her chakra invade his system and begin healing his wounds.

"It's okay."

His hand rubbed her back, the other tangling in her hair as his voice caught in his throat momentarily.

He'd almost lost her.

His _friend._

His _crush._

The _love of his life._

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

He'd always been too nervous to speak up about his feelings, but as he held her against himself, he found he couldn't live without her anymore.

No, the second he had a chance, he'd explain everything.

His moodiness, his evasiveness- the way he'd walk off to try and hide his blushes. He was awkward, he had a hard time expressing his feelings, and he was an Uchiha to top it all off.

But by god, he would tell this woman he loved her more than anything, even if it killed him in the end.

Feelings, he'd never been the best with them.

He blamed his Uchiha genes.

"Shisui…_Welcome home_." She rasped out, her voice scratchy and overused from crying no doubt, yet filled with unsaid things that made his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

_He'd never heard anything more beautiful._


	19. SasoSaku 2

**Sasori X Sakura**

* * *

><p>The day he died…well, he remembered it very well.<p>

From the second he opened his eyes again, to that very first breath of air…to his now semi-human body.

He missed his old one, his wooden form.

The one that never failed him like this.

But, Sasori figured it was only right for her to be the one to end his life again.

She'd been the stopping point in all his great plans, the end of all his schemes and dreams.

_It was only right she do it again._

"I'm…sorry."

To hear her say such a thing should have been insulting, but the look of regret in her eyes drove him forward, forward to what?

He didn't know.

But she'd been there at his death- she'd lulled him, calmed his troubled mind and soothed whatever fears he had last time. And this time, she was doing it again.

"I can only assume you're not mocking me girl."

Her face fell into a slight frown, the regret leaving her eyes in an instant.

"Of course not! Why would I do something like that?!"

"Yes…why would you…? Tell me…Back when we fought last time- back when I was a puppet…"

"Yes?"

"Why did my heart race at the sight of you?"

She froze, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Why? Why do you ruin everything I construct? Why must you tear me down and make everything around me fall to dust?"

She gave no response, but he felt the strangest sensation of water on his face as she moved from leaning over him.

"Girl…no, Sakura Haruno…"

_My beginning, and my end._

"When I died, it rained. I remember it very clearly."

"No…no it didn't." Finally, a response.

"It didn't rain for you, maybe, but is always rains for me.-" She leaned back over him, his chest shuddering as he fought to breath.

Another drop of water hit his face, and his half-mast eyes watched her tear up again, her face hovering above his own as she fought to ignore the cooling blood on her hands.

"-The sky shatters and rains shards of glass." She quoted back at him, finishing his sentence when he failed to do so. "We could have been friends if things went differently, I just know it."

"Yes, yes I suppose we could have."

Or more.

Much more.

To have a woman like her in his life would have been a blessing.

"Don't cry Sakura."

He'd make due with the short time he had with her anyway, even if both times did lead to his death.

He'd do it again in an instant if it meant seeing the fire in her eyes one more time.

"Don't cry…I'm sure we'll meet again one day. This is the second time you've killed me after all, and they do say third times the charm."

Another tear, one his shaking hand wiped away, a snarky smile falling to his face as his eyes started to fail him once more.

She yelped and pulled away, clutching at her burning chest as he let out a soft laugh, the faint red brand appearing through the rip in her shirt amusing him to no end.

It was worth it.

He didn't want her to forget him, to forget that they'd meet again.

"What did you do?!"

No response came from his mouth, but his smile stayed firmly in place.

"SASORI, _WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"_

Yes…they'd meet again…

And he wouldn't let her slip by his grasp a third time.

"…Sasori?"

_'Goodbye doll, I'll see you soon.'_


	20. Team 7Saku

**Team 7 X Sakura**

* * *

><p>She was furious, so angry she could shatter the Hokage Mountain herself and beat the hell out of anyone who came to bring her in for it.<p>

How dare they…

How dare they do this to her?!

Watching as they stumbled into sight, Sakura broke into a sprint to meet them all half way, the three men looking at her with regret filled eyes once they caught sight of her tear stained face.

"You IDIOTS!" She chocked out, flinging herself into Kakashi's arms the second he held them out for her, Naruto plastering himself to her back as soon as he limped close enough. Sai stood back for a moment before joining in, his body blocking her from view as the gate guards watched them, the odd passer-by angling their head to try and get a look at the group. "You damn idiots! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but we didn't have time to go get you….I'm so sorry." Naruto managed out quietly, his blue eyes filled with an emotion she was afraid to name as he looked at her with such fondness it made her tear up again.

"It's okay Sakura, we're okay. Only a few bumps and bruises, and nothing more than that, I swear." Kakashi added in, his arms tightening around her as she nodded shakily, biting her bottom lip as she looked to Sai, waiting for his input.

"Oh, right. Yes, we're fine Ugly. And I'm…I…Uh…" He paused for a moment, seeming to be remembering something before looking to her with that ever present smile. "I missed you too."

"_We_ missed you. I know we promised to never take a mission without you after last time, and I'm sorry we had to break it…"

"It's okay….you're all okay so _it's okay_."

"Does this mean I get a welcome back kiss?"

"Shut up Sai, you're ruining the moment."


	21. YaguSaku

**Yagura X Sakura**

* * *

><p>He hadn't meant to utter it out loud, but the look of excited glee on her face took away all his inhibitions.<p>

"_So cute…"_

As soon as the words left his lips, he knew the Kyuubi host had heard him. The boy froze, his movements shaky as he turned to look at the smaller man, his pink haired teammate continuing to jump around and yell in excitement.

A flash of wicked intent crossed the boys blue eyes, and for the first time, Yagura felt weary.

The pinkette looked to him then, her smile bringing a blush to his cheeks, making him feel like a simple teen again as she bounced her way over- grasping his hands when she got close enough.

"Yagura, we did it! _We did it_! I can't believe we did, I can't believe it!" With each word that left her mouth, he was pulled closer, his face ending up smothered in her chest by the end, her giggles and movement never stopping for a moment.

How long had it been since he was this red in the face? Years.

Her breasts cushioned his cheeks as she hugged him tightly, his eyes slamming shut as he noticed her zipper was undone.

Oh god…

_Oh god…_

"Yagura, you did an amazing job!"

Please, not now…not now of all times!

"Hey Sakura-chan, you're pretty dirty, why don't you go take a both in the hot spring?" Naruto called out, an evil snicker following his words as she gasped in joy- eyes lighting up at the prospect of a hot bath.

"Good idea Naruto, do you think they'll let Yagura come in with me? I know you're planning to go and scout, and I really don't want him wandering around on his own…"

A groan slipped from him at her words, visions of hot wet skin, slippery and beautiful, flashed before his eyes.

_Oh god…_

_Oh god…_

Pale pink hair, sticking to her face as she called out his name.

His hands touching her, roaming her body without a second thought as she begged him for more.

_Always more._

Snapping back to reality and wrenching himself away from the confused girl, Yagura quickly stalked off past Naruto, shooting the boy a venomous look as he passed.

He never looked back at her though, careful to hide his…problem.

"Yagura, where are you going? Don't you want to bathe with me?"

Another noise slipped passed his lips, and he disappeared in a flash, leaving the confused girl alone with her laughing teammate.

"Naruto, why are you just letting him go like that!?"

"…errr, you know how I told you Yagura was an academy student…?"


End file.
